Toby Rogers (Earth-199999)
Toby eats dinner with the Avengers, Barton's family, and Nick Fury, who compares his looks to Captain America's. Lila shows him a picture she drew of a butterfly, and Toby suddenly has a "vision" about six stones as well as Ultron in a lab with a woman named Helen Cho in Seoul. He alerts the Avengers about this by asking who the woman is. Battle for the Cradle The Avengers arrive in Seoul, and Toby and Steve find a wounded Helen Cho. She tells them about the Cradle, and Steve goes after it while Toby gets Helen to safety. Upon asking what to do next, Steve tells him to stay put and away from the fight. Toby, feeling useless, disobeys this order and goes to help the team. He jumps off the bridge onto a car and, seeing it laying on the road, picks up Cap's Shield. Next, Toby sees Ultron and Steve fighting on a U-GIN truck and throws Cap his shield. Then the car he's riding on crashes, so he quickly jumps onto the truck and joins the fight. At first the two super soldiers overpower Ultron, but then Ultron throws Toby into a passing train. Ultron follows Steve who follows Toby, and the remaining altercation takes place. Having seen Toby fighting Ultron on the news, the Maximoff Twins interfere with the fight, and Ultron disappears, taking Toby and then Natasha with him. Relationships Allies= *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Genetic source, Former Target, Mentor, and Father **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate, Rescuer, and Rival **Thor Odinson - Teammate and Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate, Former Therapist, and Friend **Natasha Romanoff - Interrogator, Enemy turned Friend, Fellow Kidnapped Victim, Teammate, and Mentor **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate and Friend **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Fellow Trainee and Uncle Figure **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Super Soldier Serum Deliver, Attempted Killer, Uncle Figure, and Role Model **James Rhodes/War Machine - Teammate, Fellow Trainee, and Rival **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Fellow HYDRA Research Base Prisoner, Friend turned Enemy returned Friend, Mother Figure, Teammate, Fellow Trainee, and Friend **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Fellow HYDRA Research Base Prisoner, Friend turned Enemy returned Friend, Uncle Figure, and Teammate **Vision - Rescued, Attempted Victim, Teammate, Fellow Trainee, Friend, and Therapist *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Rescuer **Maria Hill - Rescuer **Cameron Klein *Sharon Carter - Mother Figure *Lila Barton - Housemate and Friend turned Crush *Cooper Barton - Housemate and Best Friend *Laura Barton - Caregiver and Mother Figure *Kevin Rumlow - High School Friend |-| Enemies= *Ultron - Awakened, Software Conscious Connector, Intentional Protected One, and Kidnapper **Ultron Sentries *HYDRA **Wolfgang Von Strucker - Former Guardian and Abuser; Creator **Daniel Whitehall - Creator *Helmut Zemo *Ulysses Klaue **Klaue's Mercenary - Father's Attempted Killer, and Casualty | Powers = *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology''' - As a Super Soldier, Toby Rogers possesses enhanced human abilities, such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor. The SSS is enhanced in his DNA because of Steve Rogers' physical and genetic perfections, giving him the body of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from having conceiving kids. The serum metabolizes and enhances all of Toby's natural anatomical abilities beyond the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman condition. Biologically and genetically, Toby is the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. **'Enhanced Mental Processing' - Toby's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. **'Enhanced Strength' - Toby's strength is immensely enhanced beyond the peak of human potential. *'Enhanced Senses' - Toby's five natural senses have been enhanced. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. **'Enhanced Durability' - Toby's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any human being, though he is not bulletproof. **'Enhanced Speed' - Toby can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. His speed limit is demonstrated many times, but most effectively when he races with Steve in Infinity War. **'Enhanced Stamina' - Toby's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several hours before showing fatigue. **'Enhanced Agility' - His immensely enhanced agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and leagues above even the world's greatest acrobats. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Enhanced Reflexes' - His reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - The super-soldier serum along with Steve Rogers' DNA caused Toby's physiology to possess accelerated healing and regeneration. He is immune to all infections, diseases, and disorders. **'Longevity' - Toby's healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being almost two hundred years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. **'Enhanced Vitality' - Toby exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. | Abilities = Taught by The Avengers *'Advanced Acrobat' - During his training with the Avengers, Black Widow taught him the art of acrobatics. He eventually caught on and became pretty advanced. *'Shield Mastery' - Captain America teaches him how to master a shield. *'Quick-Learner' - A talent he picked up from his years at HYDRA. Dr. Strucker wouldn't allow him to eat unless he finished his training. As the years went on, this technique paid off and soon was no longer needed since he was already memorizing code and speaking foreign languages. This made it easier for Romanoff and his father to train him. Taught by HYDRA *'Master Tactician' - HYDRA taught him how to handle complicated situations when his mission goes AWOL. *'Multilingualism' - HYDRA trained him to speak 30 languages. *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Marksman' *'Master Spy' | Strength = Due to the enhancement of Super Soldier Serum flowing through him, at maximum effort his strength level is 1,600 pounds (a beluga whale), which is twice as much as Captain America. | Weaknesses = *'Emotional Vulnerability' - After years of emotional abuse from HYDRA, Toby is yet to find some emotional stability. He is prone likely to blow-up, storm-off, or get violent at any time. He can also be thrown into fits, tantrums, and meltdowns. During these times, it is important that he has an emotional anchor like his father, Captain Rogers, or his lover, Lila Barton. *'Environmental/Weather Adaptation' -Toby isn't able to survive and adapt to harsh environment or weather conditions without body shelter. | Equipment = *'Vigilante Suit' | Transportation = *'Motorcycle' | Weapons = *'Vibranium USO Shield' - Formerly made of wood, Toby received a replica of the USO Shield as a gift from his father and Stark after joining the team. *'Double Caliber Pistols' *'6 inch Boot Knife' | Notes = | Trivia = *He is inspired off of James Rogers, Captain America's Comic son. *Cody Christian is his teen face claim, and Isaac Kragten is his young face claim. *His vigilante suit is from Green Arrow *His shield is the first to be used by Captain America in 1943. *His middle name is Johann, after Red Skull. *His favorite song is Superhero by Smashmouth. *He is not technically American, since he was created in Moscow, Russia. But he speaks and looks American. This is due to genetics from Steve Rogers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Smashmouth Superhero - https://youtu.be/-vjZQZKVdUM }} Category:Peak Humans Category:Shield Wielders Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Marksmanship Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Hydra Agents Category:New Avengers members Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Flare Warden Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes